This Program Grant covers a total 66 projects including psychosocial studies of patients with arteriosclerotic vascular disease (myocardial infarction and stroke); behavioral studies of patients with gastric fistula; longitudinal studies of development in relation to trauma in infancy; physiological changes during sadness; studies of patients in relationship to grief, death and dying; pain; studies of patients with leukemia, lymphoma, renal disease etc., coping with surgery; studies of patients with depression, conversion, hypochondriasis; patients undergoing abortion, hysterectomy or sterilization; patients with rheumatoid arthritis; behavioral aspects of genetic counselling.